


we should just kiss (like real people do)

by thistableforone



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, International Kissing Day, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistableforone/pseuds/thistableforone
Summary: “Hey Lena?” Kara asks, her bright smile obvious in her voice. “Do you know what day it is?”“April, the 13?” she tries absentmindedly.“It's international kissing day!”Social medias, international holidays and softness.





	we should just kiss (like real people do)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a year and _today_ I discover April 13 is in fact NOT national kissing day. Google tells me it's July 6, but I don't want to wait until then to post it and I feel like it's right for this one shot to take place in spring, so roll with it please.  
> As usual, English is not my first language, please excuse my mistakes.

She tells her she needs to use social medias more.

More than just tell her, actually, she literally doesn't stop breathing down her neck until she's overshared something meaningless on Twitter.

And Instagram? That's even worse - possibly.

Lena really can't see the purpose of posting a picture of the Armani dress she's going to wear at tomorrow's night charity gala, but Kara says the way it color coordinates with her bedroom is aesthetically appealing, so Lena tells her she can take the picture for her if it really is so important.

Apparently it _is_ a really big deal, because Kara spends no less than twenty minutes angling her phone differently and scrolling filters on at least five different apps.

It gets increasingly more unrealistic after that and she’s this far from yelling that no one actually cares “how nice her lunch looks” and no one needs to see what kind of flowers she has on her desk _every_. _single_. _day_.

“There’s nothing interesting about me beside my job, Kara, and people don’t care about my favorite line of Florence’s new song,” she finds herself saying, despite the regret of seeing Kara’s enthusiasm fade. “And they shouldn’t, really.”

“What- what do you mean, Lena? Of course you’re interesting! And yes, your job is phenomenal, but your intelligence is not the only thing about you worthy of attention.”

The hurt in her voice is something Lena can’t place. Her intelligence is, actually, the only feature that she prides herself of, so no, she really can’t think of anything else that people would be interested in.

“As a journalist, I can assure you people care about anything that famous people do, _and you are_ ,” she stresses, pointing a finger at her and ending Lena’s rising remark. “As a friend, though, I just want them to see you as I get to see you.”

With that, her resistance fades into nothing. It dissipates from her bones and her shoulders sag, a soft smile forming along her lips. She tilts her head when Kara drops her gaze and starts to fidget with her fingers.

“I want you to brag about the latest movie you loved or openly admit that you hate waking  up early, just - just anything, to make them see you as a person, an adorable one, and not the unreachable, cold-hearted strategist they make you out to be.”

She makes it her new personal goal to be a pro at it, then. She doubts it will change anything, but Kara is right. It could do wonders to her public figure and, most of all, it’s time to unlearn Lillian’s total dismissal of anything that wasn’t practically useful.

It’s kinda difficult in the beginning - she eyes her plates wondering if she should or shouldn’t, and fishes her phone out only when she meets Kara’s encouraging smile. She has to admit, this task she’s doing makes her see things under a different light. Every little positive occurrence of her day feels of major importance.

And there is one thing that she doesn’t feel insecure about sharing and that thing is Kara.

It’s significantly easier to make herself take the damn picture when Kara is the subject and she wanted her to vaunt what she loves, right? So she totally counts. She doesn’t check the comments much, but it’s pretty clear that those pictures are the most appreciated.

Not that she blames them, since they are the most heartfelt.

(They also give her an excuse to have pictures of Kara on her phone.)

It’s fine, really, until Kara suggests to post a selfie. She’s almost sure she bleaches right away and no, she’s one hundred percent not going to post one.

“Together?” Kara asks, cocking her head. She’s her weak spot and the fact that she’s aware should alarm her. Instead, she complies. She slides to her side, Kara draws her closer with an arm around her shoulders. Lena molds against her and kisses her cheek, a hand on the other side of her face to keep her close while Kara takes the photo.

It blows up.

Apparently they never thought she was able of physical affection. It makes them both laugh and she decides to prove them all wrong. Kara, obviously, helps.

Her personal IG account starts to resolve about the two of them: there are only pictures of her personal life, of their movie nights, of their shared meals. One morning she wakes up to find Kara sound asleep on the couch next to her, her face hidden against her neck, and she manages to snap a picture without waking her.

She spends minutes watching it, noticing just how intimate the moment is while Kara's breath warms the side of her neck. She posts it in a Instagram stories with a red heart emoji.

Slowly she starts to notice a pattern in the people answering to her posts. Some of them are using a picture of her as their icon and she does a double take when she sees that some even use her name as nickname. Seeing _Luthor_ carried by so many anonymous people that somehow don't feel its heaviness does good things to her heart. Maybe she's succeeding after all.

She also finds she has… _fans_ . Some compliments her work, but some are outright blunt in appreciating her looks. She laughs about them when she shows them to Kara, and Kara just adds more to them, precising something, making them even more humbling. _Of course you have gorgeous eyes, but have they noticed they're different colours?_

Girls write the bluntest, most common comments, she finds. And from what she can see, it's pretty clear their attraction for her is not platonic. It's empowering, in a way, sometimes ridiculous. They collectively lose their mind at each new post about Kara and her. _Omg, my moms!!!!!_

Sometimes she posts pictures specifically for the comments she'll receive.

All her friends - she still can't believe she has more than one - make sure to comment each of her post, and she does the same. When she posts a picture of herself relaxing at home alone (something she would have never done some months ago) they all sound very proud of her.

And then Kara walks in her office basically shouting her name and holding her phone out. “Look!” she says. “Look at how cute this filter is! Let's make a video.”

Kara halts to a stop behind Lena's chair, and bending down she holds the phone in front of their faces. Lena watches Kara's smile, so close, and doesn't realize she's already recording. When she finally turns to Kara's phone, she finds two pairs of dog ears on their head and she gasps in surprise, immediately covering her face with her hands.

“Noooo,” Kara whines. “Don't hide, Lena, you're so cute!”

Lena can hear the pout in her voice and she's very tempted to come out just to see it, but she only shakes her head in denial.

“But like, you and puppies together, what could be cuter? Guys, back me up on this, convince her!”

The phone beeps the end of the recording and she finally lowers her hands, glaring at Kara.

“You know what? I'm posting a poll. If I win you have to post a story with this filter.”

“No, Kara!” she answers, getting up to reach of Kara's phone, but missing it the last moment. Kara holds it above her head while typing, grinning at her futile attempt, and Lena knows she'll never get it.

She ends up having to do it, of course.

She doesn't look so bad after all, she has to admit. It's fun, even.

She reaches a point when she thinks Kara's behavior won't surprise her anymore. She doesn't even falter anymore when she asks her to take a selfie with her out of the blue. She wonders if Kara keeps them all in a folder specifically created for that purpose as she does…

But then a Saturday Kara walks in her office - nothing out of the ordinary - so Lena greets her and asks for a minute to finish her paper, not even raising her head. She doesn't want to lose her stream of thought, it would only take longer and she really wants to enjoy the rest of the afternoon with her as much as she can.

“Hey Lena?” Kara asks, her bright smile obvious in her voice. “Do you know what day it is?”

Kara walks up to her without waiting for an answer, crunching down to be at her level. Lena's so focused on her paperwork she doesn't notice the phone she's holding - she should really have learned by now not to trust that excited tone.

“April, the 13?” she tries absentmindedly.

“It's international kissing day!”

The voice is much, much closer than expected and Lena gives in the impulse to raise her head and turn towards it. But Kara is leaning forward already and the kiss that was supposed to aim for Lena's cheek ends up on her lips. There's a noise coming out of one of them, a mix of surprise and relief; it's high-pitched but Lena cannot be one hundred percent sure it wasn't her.

And Kara is looking at her with this expression of bewilderment and Lena doesn't know what to think. Her lips seem to tingle from the kiss and she desperately wants to press her fingers there, to make it stop or to feel it better.

“Kara…” she says instead, cautious, slowly rolling her chair away from the desk to get up.

“I'm sorry!” The volume of Kara's voice almost makes her wince and the sudden fumbling of her hands with her phone gives away all her anxiety. “I'm sorry, I'm just gonna delete this right n-”

“No!” she finds herself saying, somehow as loud as Kara's words. She's walking towards her and when Kara eyes her, she takes a breath and wills her heart to calm down and her feet to stop. “No, don't. Just… save it, don't post it.”

Kara nods emphatically, staring down at her phone again. “We can take another one,” Lena adds, trying to ease the tension.

“It doesn't matter, it was stupid.”

“It wasn't.”

She really, really doesn't want to make it weird. But she's also not sure what to say. Can she be blunt and admit she wanted it to happen since the first time they met? If Kara honestly wasn't expecting it, then what she sees on her face is uncomfort, not embarrassment.

If Lena tells her she wants another, and Kara doesn't, _that_ is going to make it weird.

So Lena turns on her heels and picks her phone up from the desk as Kara sits on the couch and keeps looking away from her. Lena opens Instagram and raises her phone to her face, taking a deep breath before starting to record.

“Sooo, _someone_ ” she says, raising her eyebrow at the camera, “informed me that today is national kiss day. Now, that is a very nice day to celebrate in my opinion, so I would love to see you guys happily kissing your favorite person! So post pictures or videos to show your loved ones off and mention us.”

She's sure she doesn't need to clarify who the other person is. And Kara is, as well, because when Lena turns back to her, proud smile gracing her lips, she's dumbstruck.

“Lena, you're going to be overflowed! Why did you do that?”

She shrugs, going to sit right next to Kara now that she seems a bit relieved. “I realized the majority of people who follow me are queer adolescents and young adults.” _Because of how we come off_ , she would like to add. “Even if I don't know them personally, I think it's important to have someone that tells them they're free to show who they really love. I didn't have that.”

They do get overflowed, in the end, but the happiness every picture brings is incomparable to anything. They end up spending the whole afternoon on Lena's office couch, answering the messages and replying to the pictures.

When evening comes and they move to Kara's to order pizza, they both change into something more cozy and, in the comfort and relax of the atmosphere, Lena finds the words to bring it up again.

“The kiss wasn't a problem to me.”

Kara doesn't seem surprised, but again she refuses to look at her while they discuss it. Lena eyes her for a moment, before snuggling closer, leaning against Kara's side with her head on her shoulder. “Can you show me the video?”

She looks up at Kara, her pleading, soft expression is enough to convince her. She leans forward to pick her phone up from the coffee table, Lena's body still plastered to her side, and then she sits back and opens her gallery. They see themselves, just some hours earlier, they know every word they're going to say on camera. And when the kiss plays in front of their eyes, warmth spreads in both their chests. It's brief, much more than what it felt like, but they still shiver. Somewhere in the back of her brain, Lena wonders how Kara managed to keep the phone up - but then the video ends and the sudden silence brings her back to reality.

“Will you… uhm, will you send it to me, please?”

Kara nods, already looking for her contact. Her fingers work on autopilot, switching between apps, while Lena watches.

“We look good together.”

There's no hesitation as Lena speaks. The comment is so honest, heartfelt, and they're _them_ , what's the point of keeping it to herself? Kara genuinely smiles, relaxes next to Lena while she keeps looking down.

“The kiss wasn’t a problem to me either,” Kara finally says, staring the her phone screen blankly. “And we do look good together, always have. You make me feel so special.”

Lena blinks at the softness of that admission. She stays put where she is against Kara’s side, trying to recall another time when her voice has sounded like this - so awed, so grateful.

“This whole social medias journey… People get to see you now but I get to live you.”

 _You do_ , she wants to say, but she just leans her head on her shoulder and squeezes her arm. It’s not a privilege like Kara makes it sound, she thinks; on the contrary, she’s sure she remembers several times when people said it was a burden to have her around. She doesn’t say anything, though, because it took the whole afternoon for Kara to say something and she’s not going to stop her now.

“I mean, when it's only the two of us, you seem different - more affectionate,  touchy, incredibly softer. And I still don't know what I did right to deserve it.”

“Do you want an alphabetical or a cronologic list?”

Kara shakes her head, laughs at Lena's dead serious question, and places her hand on the one Lena is keeping around her bicep. It's enough to ease the tension further.

“See? I get to have you like this. I feel like I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

Lena smiles in the dim light, because she can finally read what Kara is thinking: she understands, fully. It’s a privilege enough to be her friend, and how many times she didn’t even try because she knows by heart what happened to Icarus.

But now, in the total silence of Kara’s space, in the warmth of her presence, she knows neither of them will burn out their wings and fall under each other’s glow. If anything, they’ll thrive as long as they can bring light to one another.

Lena slides away from Kara’s side, earning a sad, confused glance from her; she crosses her legs as she turns towards her. Kara follows after a beat, phone falling with a thud between them as she automatically reach for Lena’s hands. She plays with her fingers as Lena watches, quiet, enjoying the innocence of the touch.

“You can, Kara. Ask me more.”

The look Kara gives her - her blown-out pupils, the blue of her irises barely visible, her eyes big and hoping looking up at her - it seems like Lena just gave her the most sacred of gifts. Kara's quiet, hands not moving against hers anymore, unwaveringly keeping her gaze fixed in hers.

 _I broke her_ , Lena can't help but think. She would honestly laugh at her expression, her dramatics, if her heart wasn't about to explode in anxiety. She's torn between _what if I read this all wrong_ and _just do something, say something, so I can kiss you again_.

“Kara, I'm honestly dying here. Can you please say something?”

Kara nods, refocuses her eyes on their joined hands (Lena doesn't know if it's better of worse).

“I want to ask,” she finally tries, her crossed legs starting to bounce. “But I'm not sure what-”

“Kara, just say it.”

“Our relationship. Can it be romantic?”

 _God, you're so weird_. But Lena likes the way she phrased it, making it clear that, more than changing, their relationship would just entail something _more_. Not only cuddles and hugs anymore, but kisses, and dates, and possibly-

“I said that in a strange way, I'm sorry-”

“Kara,” she interrupts, reaching for her phone and checking the time. She eyes it just a second before dropping it on her legs. “We still have, like, twenty minutes to celebrate today. Do you think we can make it?”

There's no camera to record them this time, and there's much clearer intention on both sides, hands exploring and lips taking their time, savouring the moment. It's languid, almost relaxing despite the mind-numbing pleasure of _finally_. Somehow, in the back of her mind, in the haze of what's happening, Lena realizes she's tugging Kara to her, insistent and resolute, and Kara comes, crawls above her until Lena is laying down on her back and Kara settles cautiously on her.

The full body weight of her pins Lena to the couch, their mouths still lazily tasting, and she hooks her feet on the back of Kara's calves. Her limbs outright melt at the heat, at the satisfaction of having a desire finally satisfied. The only thing she has the will to move is, still, her mouth.

It's two minutes before midnight when Lena publishes the last stories of the day. It's a selfie of herself laying on the couch, the light barely enough to show Kara's face pressed to the side of her neck, eyes closed and a little, satisfied smile on her lips.

Centered, at the top, over their heads, she writes: _you all know who my favorite person is_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me here! [ Tumblr ](http://thistableforone.tumblr.com/)


End file.
